pokemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Cilan (anime)
'Cilan '''jest jednym z Liderów Sali Striaton w regionie Unova, a także partnerem Asha w podróżach. Historia Cilan zadebiutował w w odcinku [[BW005|''Trzech Liderów, potrójne problemy!]], gdzie załatwiał polecenia w rodzinnym mieście Striaton. Był zaintrygowany, gdy zobaczył Axew i zaznaczył, że on i Iris wydawali się być idealnymi partnerami. Potem zauważył Pikachu i przyjrzał mu się z podnieceniem, bo nigdy nie widział tego gatunku wcześniej. Kiedy Ash wyjaśnił, że chce rzucić wyzwanie Liderowi Sali, Cilan szczęśliwie pokazał mu drogę. Zaprowadził go do kawiarni i ugościł go przy stole. Po dręczeniu Asha, Cilan ujawnił, że wraz z braćmi Chilim i Cressem, jest Liderem Sali w Striaton. Po pokazaniu swoich Pokémonów Ashowi, on i jego bracia byli zszokowani, gdy usłyszeli, że Ash chce walczyć z każdym z nich, ale z radością przyjęli jego ofertę. Cilan służył w roli sędziego w walce swoich braci i wreszcie zmierzył się jako ostateczny przeciwnik Asha. Po gorącej walce z Cilanem, która trwała do odcinka [[BW006|''Potęga snów!]], Ash wygrał i dostał odznakę. Po bitwie, Cilan spotkał się z Ashem w Centrum Pokémon i błagał go, by ten powiedział mu jego tajemnice bitwy dla przyszłości Cilana jako konesera. Po dniu spędzonym z Ashem i Iris, Cilan zdecydował się towarzyszyć w podróży Asha, służąc jako nawigacja, a także kucharz, co ujawniono w odcinku [[BW007|''Snivy, która nie chciała dać się złapać!]]. W odcinku [[BW011|''Domek dla Dwebble'a!]], grupa napotkała dzikiego Dwebble'a w robieniu powłoki. Po kradzieży skorupy przez grupę złodziejskich Dwebble'ów, Cilan wysłał swojego Pansage'a do szpiegowania. Bez powodzenia, grupa zbliżyła się do Dwebble'a z empatią, ale ten się ich bał. Skończyło się uderzeniem Pansage'a kamieniem i chorobą. Gdy odzyskał przytomność, grupa starała się pomóc Dwebble'owi odzyskać jego powłokę, co ostatecznie doprowadziło do walki 3-na-1. Cilan wymyślił plan, by zwabić Dwebble'e żywnością, aby Dwebble mógł walczyć z każdym pojedynczo. Plan okazał się sukcesem i Dwebble nalegał, aby być częścią zespołu Cilana. Ten później go złapał. W odcinku [[BW019|''A Connoisseur's Revenge!]] Cilan ujawnił, że jest Pokémonowym Znawcą klasy A, po tym jak Ash znalazł Konesera w Poké Sklepie. Po odwiedzeniu sklepów, Cilan i Iris znaleźli Asha u Koneserki należącej do klasy C - Burgundy. Burgundy natychmiast rozpoznała Cilana i oświadczyła, że pokonał ją w bitwie w Sali jakiś czas temu, zanim spotkał Asha. Poszukując całkowitej zemsty, Burgundy wyzwała Cilana do walki, aby udowodnić, że jest lepszym Koneserem. Cilan akceptował walkę i udało mu się pokonać Burgundy bez większych problemów. Wtedy Burgundy postanowiła rozpocząć własną podróż. Kiedy grupa widziała odejście Burgundy, Cilan zrobił krok do przodu i powiedział kilka słów zachęty do nowej rywalki, która poprzysiągła zemstę i uciekła. Wyjawił, że ma talent do naukowego myślenia w odcinku [[BW014|''Noc w muzeum miasta Nacrene!, jak również w [[BW030|''A UFO for Elgyem!]], kiedy on, Ash i Iris byli świadkami lądowania UFO. To doprowadziło ich do domu profesora Icarusa, naukowca w inżynierii UFO, którego podziwia Cilan. left|thumb|Specjalna przynęta Cilana Cilan popisywał się niektórymi z umiejętności jako rybak w odcinku [[BW032|''Facing Fear with Eyes Wide Open!]] gdzie wyłowił Stunfiska z jeziora, który zapobiegał Ashowi i Oshawottowi zdobycie ziół z wody, które mogłyby uzdrowić zatrute Pokémony. Choć Stunfisk dobrze walczył, Cilan mylił go przez obracanie go w powietrzu wędką i trzaśnięcie go o ziemię. Wtedy Stunfisk nie był stanie walczyć i Cilan zdobył go. Te umiejętności były wykorzystane ponownie w odcinku [[BW037|''A Fishing Connoisseur in a Fishy Competition!]], kiedy udało mu się złapać Basculina podczas fałszywych zawodów wędkarskich prowadzonych przez Zespół R. W odcinku [[BW039|''Reunion Battles In Nimbasa!]], Cilan zarejestrował swój udział w turnieju Bitwy Klubu w miasteczku Nimbasa wraz z przyjaciółmi. Ponownie spotkał się z Burgundy, która była jeszcze zdecydowana na zemstę. Okazało się, że jego pierwszym przeciwnikiem będzie Trip i ich walka rozpoczęła się w następnym odcinku. Wybrał Dwebble'a przeciwko Gurdurrowi Tripa. Cilan był w stanie go pokonać i przejść do drugiej rundy konkursu, ku niechęci Burgundy. W odcinku [[BW041|''The Club Battle Hearts of Fury, Emolga Versus Sawk!]], Cilan wybrał do walki z Luke'iem Stunfiska, podczas gdy Luke Larvestę. Cilan przegrał i odpadł z turnieju w drugiej rundzie. thumb|Cilan nosi czapkę konduktora W odcinkach [[BW047|''Crisis from the Underground Up!]] i [[BW048|''Battle For The Underground!]] Cilan ujawnił, że ma rozległą wiedzę na temat pociągów, a kiedyś spotkał Emmeta i Ingo w jeździe pociągiem. Nawet założył czarny kapelusz dyrygenta podobny do takiego jak Ingo. Później, kiedy Zespół R ukradł wszystkie Pokémony z Centrum Pokémon, Cilan użył swojej wiedzy, by stać się głównym atutem Emmeta i Ingo i ratował skradzione Pokémony. Postać thumb|Cilan jako detektyw Cilan jest Pokémonowym Znawcą klasy A, który widzi zgodność między Pokémonem a jego trenerem. Okazał się być dobrym kucharzem przygotowując posiłki dla grupy. Cilan również pomaga grupie w podróży poprzez wykorzystanie Mapy Miasta, podobnie jak Max, który miał PokéNav i Brock, który posiadał Pokégeara. Jako znawca, potrafi czytać w osobowości ludzi i często znajduje najlepsze sposoby podejścia do nich. Jest cierpliwy i troskliwy wobec Asha i Iris, często oferuje im rady, kiedy nie wiedzą, co robić. Kiedy traci panowanie, szybko otrząsa się i wychodzi ze sposobem, by to nadrobić. Wydaje się być optymistą, patrząc na rzeczy pozytywne, a nie na klęski. Wykazano, że boi się zjawisk paranormalnych, co uczyniło go sceptykiem, który woli znaleźć logiczne wyjaśnienia naukowe na wszystko. Jego miłość do nauki później podkreślono po zetknięciu się z możliwością obserwacji UFO, co prowadziło do spotkania jednego z mentorów, profesora Imoriego. Cilan również pokazał zamiłowanie do bycia detektywem i czasami gra detektywa. Ma nawet specjalny kapelusz, który nosi i szkło powiększające. Był w stanie wyciągnąć wnioski, by odnaleźć zaginione Audino w odcinku [[BW035|''Where Did You Go, Audino?]]. W odcinku [[BW044|''Purrloin: Sweet or Sneaky?]] okazało się, że Cilan ma strach przed Purrloinami. Twierdzi, że jeden z nich zrobił mu coś strasznego, lecz nie chce o tym rozmawiać i nie chce o tego pamiętać. On, jak jego bracia, ma tendencję do mówienia o Pokémonach w stosunku do herbaty, a o elementach herbaty w stosunku do Pokémonów. W przypadku Cilana to liście i zioła. Wszyscy bracia mają tendencję do używania pozycji dłoni jak kamień, papier i nożyczki - Cilan podkreśla słowa palcami. Osiągnięcia *Bitwa Klubu (Top 8) Pokémony Przy sobie Tymczasowe Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Liderzy